Henri's office
__FORCETOC__ :The junk, the guitar, the model van.. Henri was kind of a hippie at heart. A hippie with plenty of dispossable. :-George about Henri's office The door leads to Henri’s office, where he kept most of his paperwork. In need for any information about Henri Dubois’ mysterious killer, George Stobbart blackmails Hector Laine to tell him the code for the locked door marked “Private” in Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse Once inside, George notices that the cable from the CCTV camera runs into this room, so the footage recoded about the robbery will shed some light to the case. The system requires a password that can be found by searching the office. After taking a look at the frames from the closed circuit camera, George finds a substantial clue: A logo on the front of the killer’s helmet reads: "Waterloo Motors". Inside one of the drawers from Henri’s desk, George finds a folder which holds important information about “Vera Security, the company hired for keeping safe the exhibition. Paris Mutual, in charge of the event's insurance, didn’t recommend this firm. In fact, George has never even heard about it before. But now, he has their address and telephone number. Searching through the waste basket, he finds a crumpled letter from Henri’s credit card company, demanding immediate payment. It listed extravagant purchases from a variety of ladies’ fashion stores. The address indicated that Henri lived in the chic and expensive side of 16th arrondissement of Paris. Later in the story, Nicole Collard manages to get her hands into Henri’s manifest about the exhibition thanks to her feminine charms with Laine. Here she discovers that Roman Medovsky is the listed owner of “La Maledicció.” After learning from Laine that Bijou Dubois has the key for Henri’s safe hidden beneath the picturesque statue, George pretends to be her beloved dead husband to recover them. Thanks to some of Henri’s belongings and other objects used ingeniously, George closely resembles Bijous’s great love. That, and the fact that she is slightly inebriated, helps George fullfill his task. Inside the safe, two things are found. A diamond ring and a document wallet with a note attached. The wallet holds a provenance (See in Trivia) which states that Medovsky is the legal owner of the painting. At first glance, the provenance lookes authentic but something isn't right. Wilfred Hobbs' sketch of the snake seen in "La Maledicció" was suspiciously drawn on a similar paper to the provenance. A coffee cup stain matches exactly in both documents. The provenance must have been created by Hobbs. Which meant Medovsky isn't the painting's true owner. After learning this, a gunshot sounds from the gallery and the door to the office is shut tight. Once in the gallery, George tries to talk with Father Simeon who has just been shot. Simeon had been carrying a scan of an old manuscript with a covering note. Both were written in Latin. Trivia *''Provenance'': a record of ownership of a work of art or an antique, used as a guide to authenticity or quality. *The code for Henri’s office door is “6397”. *The inscription on Henri’s diamond ring reads: "Henri & Bijou forever". *The cover from Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror is spot near Henri's desk. *Father Simeon is right, the Devil is coming. The infamous goat can be seen hidden in the office. *A can with the label and icon from The order of the goat can be seen when zooming into Henri's desk. *A painting from what it looks like Sharon Kowalski is spotted in a corner near the window. Gallery Henri office 1.png|Henri's desk Henri office 2.png|Henri's secret safe Henri office 3.png|CCTV, which recorded the robbery Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Le Lezard Bleu, Paris Category:Henri's Office Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Easter Egg